Le destin de la vie
by Saenda
Summary: Fai le prof de science et Kuro le prof de gym. La vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent, tout va pour le mieux, n'estce pas? FAUX! KuroxFai


**Copyrights **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP.

* * *

**Le destin de la vie  
**

**Chapitre I : Joyeux anniversaire  
**

La salle était silencieuse, personne ne disait un seul mot. Tous les élèves étaient entrain de travailler dans leurs cahiers, dans le plus grand silence, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne dérange ce silence. D'ailleurs, ça ne semblait pas les déranger.

Un seul dans cette classe semblait attendre impatiemment que le temps passe, bien malgré le travail qui se tenait devant lui. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait terminé, loin de là!

Le professeur regarda pour la millième fois les aiguilles de l'horloge bouger lentement et toujours au même rythme. Il n'osait pas taper des doigts sur son bureau de peur de déranger les élèves, mais tout son corps criait à l'impatience à cause de ce supplice qu'était l'attente. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait hâte de sortir!

Car aujourd'hui était une journée très spéciale! Une journée qu'il ne faudrait manquer pour rien au monde et une journée qu'il avait si bien préparée que ça ne pouvait qu'être parfait!

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Kuro-sama!

La cloche sonna enfin la fin des cours et le raclement des chaises qui se tassait et le bruit des élèves qui se levaient se firent entendre. Dans un brouhaha, ils ramassèrent tous leurs livres et cahiers et quittèrent tranquillement la classe en bavardant avec leurs amis.

Le professeur poussa un soupir de soulagement et se leva à son tour. Tout en s'étirant, il se dit "_Enfin!_" La journée de travail était terminée, il n'y avait plus de cours, Kuro-sama et lui étaient libres. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de réunions ce soir là, fort heureusement.

Une fois que tous les élèves furent sortis, il prit le même chemin à son tour et barra la porte de la classe derrière lui. En humant un petit air de bonne fête, le sourire aux lèvres, il s'apprêta à rejoindre l'autre professeur, mais quelqu'un l'arrêta en le faisant sursauter.

"Vous avez l'air bien joyeux, Fai-sensei!"

Une main sur le coeur battant la chamade, il se tourna avec un sourire vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé. "Ça se voit tant que ça, Sakura-chan?"

Elle lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête. "Oui. Vous sembliez plus heureux que d'habitude aujourd'hui. Et aussi très pressé." Ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Il eut un sourire gêné. "En fait, oui. J'ai quelque chose de prévu avec mon cher Kuro-sensei, bien que Kuro-sensei ne soit pas encore au courant."

"Oh, une surprise?" S'exclama Sakura, les yeux brillants.

"Shh! Pas si fort!" Répondit doucement Fai, un doigt collé devant sa bouche.

La jeune fille plaqua doucement ses mains sur sa bouche et rougit légèrement. "Je suis désolée."

"Ce n'est pas grave." Il lui sourit gentiment pour la rassurer. "Bon, je vais y aller!" Déclara-t-il alors. "Je ne voudrais pas que, ce soir, Kuro-sama parte sans moi! Et tout le monde sait bien qu'il le fait trop souvent." Il salua Sakura et partit en courant dans les couloirs.

À mi-chemin, il s'arrêta, une main posée sur le mur. Sa tête venait tout à coup de commencer à lui faire légèrement mal et il voyait double.

Posant son autre main sur son front, il respira lentement et profondément, puis se secoua la tête. Sa vision redevint normale et son mal de tête partit. Soupirant de soulagement, il continua son chemin, mais à la marche, cette fois. _"Je dois avoir mal dormi à cause de l'excitation. Ou je suis tout simplement trop excité... Je dois me calmer."_

Il arriva finalement dans la salle des professeurs, à l'autre bout de l'école. C'était bien ça le mauvais dans les placements des locaux de science. Ses pauses s'avéraient parfois plus courtes!

En entrant dans la salle, il chercha des yeux la forme massive qu'était le professeur d'éducation physique. Il le trouva immédiatement, assis sur une chaise, parlant avec Seishirou, le professeur d'Anglais. Le sourire lui revint aussitôt sur les lèvres et il s'approcha.

"Ouais, il va falloir faire quelque chose pour ça – aaaah!" Kurogane fut coupé par Fai qui lui sautait littéralement au cou. "Espèce d'imbécile! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!" S'exclama-t-il, reprenant l'équilibre de sa chaise qui avait failli tomber sur le sol à cause de l'élan du professeur de science.

Les autres dans la salle rirent un peu de la scène et ne firent rien d'autre. Ils étaient tout simplement habitué à ce genre de chose de la part des deux, surtout du blond.

"Kuro-chi! Tu m'as attendu!" S'exclama ce dernier avec joie.

Kurogane grogna. "Je ne t'ai pas attendu, ça adonnait tout simplement que je n'étais pas parti!" Répondit-il sèchement. "Et c'est Ku-ro-ga-ne!"

Fai fit une moue peinée, comme celle d'un chien battu. De fausses larmes perlèrent sur le coin de ses yeux, prêtent à rouler le long de ses joues. "Ouin-in-in!! Kuro-wan est méchant avec moi! Il ne veut rien savoir de moi!"

Kurogane soupira de découragement. "Idiot! T'es vraiment obligé de faire ça ici?" Il regarda autour de lui et vit les expressions moqueuse des gens. Ils riaient! Ils riaient tous de lui!! C'en était trop!

"Est-ce que tu vas te taire si je te dis que, oui, je t'ai attendu?"

Fai arrêta de jouer la comédie et leva des yeux brillants d'espoir vers lui. Il hocha vivement la tête en guise de réponse.

Kurogane en était que plus découragé. "Très bien! Oui, je t'ai attendu!"

Fai lâcha un cri de joie et passa ses bras autour du cou de Kurogane. Ce dernier, sujet de tous les regards, baissa la tête en signe de désespoir. "Pourquoi moi?" Murmura-t-il tout bas.

Fai le lâcha enfin et se releva. Tendant la main, il dit "Allez, viens! J'ai quelque chose pour toi!"

Le professeur de gym, sceptique, ne prit pas la main tendue. "Et qu'est-ce que c'est? Une autre de tes bizarreries habituelle?"

Fai ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire. "Tu verras! Maintenant, viens!" Il secoua légèrement sa main, signe qu'il insistait. Cependant, Kurogane n'aimait pas vraiment cette idée. "Pas question." Déclara-t-il.

Fai baissa son bras et reprit la même mine blessée qu'il avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt. Voyant cela, Kurogane se leva rapidement à son tour. "C'est bon, c'est bon! On y va!!"

"Yay! Allez, dépêche-toi!" Fai prit la main de son amant et l'entraîna avec lui hors de la salle. Une fois sortit et rendu au bout du couloir, Kurogane put entendre les rires qui venaient d'éclater dans la salle des enseignants.

C'était toujours la même histoire...

Ils sortirent de l'école et Fai continua d'entraîner Kurogane avec lui, sans lâcher sa main. Ce dernier soupira. "Où est-ce que tu m'amènes?" Demanda-t-il, presque avec lamentation.

"Tu verras!" S'exclama Fai avec coquinerie et un sourire moqueur.

Cela fit frissonner le sportif, mais il continua tout de même de suivre. Il en était forcé, de toute façon.

Ils sortirent de la cours de l'école et continuèrent de marcher. Ils n'avaient pas d'auto puisqu'ils habitaient tout près de l'école.

Jugeant enfin que Kurogane ne s'échapperait pas, Fai lâcha la main de ce dernier et continua de marcher, l'autre le suivant toujours. Kurogane se plaça donc à côté de Fai pour mieux le voir tandis qu'ils marchaient.

Repensant à sa journée, Kurogane se rappela que Fai était arrivé en retard à l'école le matin. Tout à coup intrigué, il tourna la tête vers le blond et demanda "Dis-moi, tu es arrivé en retard, ce matin. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des rares fois que tu ne partais pas avec moi. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi?"

Le concerné secoua la tête. "Non, mais tu verras bien assez tôt, ne t'inquiète pas!" Répondit-il avec un sourire mystérieux placé sur ses lèvres.

Fronçant les sourcils, Kurogane se demandait bien ce que le professeur de science mijotait. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi mijotait-il ainsi quelque chose? Y avait-il quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui?

Hmm... pas dans ses souvenirs, non. Alors pourquoi préparait-il quelque chose, une surprise qui plus est?

Ils arrivèrent devant leur appartement et Fai s'arrêta. Le prof de gym regarda la bâtisse avec un air d'impatience. "Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes? Tu ne voulais pas m'amener à quelque part?"

"Mais on est arrivé, Kuro-tan!"

Cela fit grogner Kurogane de fureur. "Quoi?!? Tu as fait toute cette scène _pour me ramener à la maison_?!?"

Fai gloussa. "Attend un peu, Kuro-pi! Sois patient! La surprise est à l'intérieur!"

Kurogane haussa un sourcil. "Quelle surprise?"

Fai bougea son index de gauche à droit devant ce dernier. "Han han han! Je ne te le dirai tout de même pas! Je gâcherais la surprise!" Il se dirigea vers l'escalier. "Maintenant, attend-moi ici bien sagement, je reviens."

"Pardon!? Tu veux que je reste dehors devant ma propre maison?! Il n'en est pas question!!"

"Mais... Kuro-wanwan! Ma surprise n'est pas tout à fait prête! Je ne voudrais pas la gâcher!" Fai fit une moue attristée.

"Oh non! Je me fous de cette surprise! Je ne veux pas avoir à attendre dehors comme un chien!"

"Mais mais mais mais..." Dit Fai, recommençant à avoir cette mine de chien battu.

"Raah! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?!" S'écria-t-il. Et il s'assit sur la première marche de l'escalier en râlant. Voyant que Fai ne bougeait pas vraiment, il s'écria "Ben allez! Je reste ici, alors dépêche-toi!!"

Le sourire revint sur les lèvres de Fai et il reprit son ascension. "Merci, Kuro-chi! Je reviens te chercher dès que j'ai fini!"

Kurogane soupira et posa son menton dans sa main. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui prenait à cet imbécile pour qu'il prépare ainsi quelque chose? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était une journée très importante!

N'est-ce pas?

En fronçant les sourcils, le japonais se mit à réfléchir. Et si, finalement, il y avait vraiment une occasion spéciale? Et si Kurogane avait tout simplement complètement oublié?

Avec un sentiment de culpabilité naissant à l'intérieur de lui, il se mit à réfléchir plus fort. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir donc? Était-ce l'anniversaire de Fai? Oh non, si c'était son anniversaire, il était foutu! Il n'avait même pas acheté de cadeau!

Hmm... non, finalement, l'idée était à mettre de côté. Fai était entrain de lui préparer une surprise. Il ne ferait jamais ça le jour de son anniversaire, à moins d'être complètement fou. Malgré que c'était le cas...

Tout de même, l'option était à mettre de côté.

Alors, si ce n'était pas l'anniversaire de Fai, qu'y avait-il d'autre? La St-Valentin? Non, il n'avait vu aucune folle qu'étaient les filles lorsqu'elles offraient des chocolats aux garçons. Et puis, de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas en hiver.

Donc, ce n'était certainement pas Noël. Même lui l'aurait su!

Alors quoi?!

Et ça le frappa. Ça devait déjà faire un an qu'ils étaient ensemble!

Réalisant cela, le sentiment de culpabilité se fit sentir beaucoup plus. Il l'avait complètement oublié, il n'avait rien acheté à Fai et, à présent, ce dernier lui faisait une surprise. Oh là là! Qu'allait-il faire?

Paniquant, il regarda sa montre. À cette heure, les magasins devaient être tous fermés. C'était vraiment sa chance!!

Et, juste pour rajouter à son malheur, il se mit à pleuvoir. Et pas seulement quelques petites gouttes, mais bien des cordes! Soupirant, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Vraiment, Fai allait lui en vouloir.

Après quelques minutes, ce dernier n'était toujours pas venu le chercher et Kurogane était à présent trempé de la tête aux pieds. Plus les minutes passaient, plus Kurogane était nerveux et plus il se sentait coupable. Comment allait-il se faire pardonner à son amant?

La porte s'ouvrit alors derrière lui et Kurogane se releva et se retourna vivement.

"Fai, je –"

"Ah, Kuro-rin, je suis si désolé! Je t'ai fait attendre sous la pluie, allez, viens!"

Kurogane monta lentement les escaliers, puis entra à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Fai lui plaça alors une serviette chaude sur la tête et entreprit de lui sécher au moins les cheveux et le reste de ses vêtements qui dégoulinaient trop. Cela fait, il dit "Allez, va te changer avant que tu n'attrape un rhume! Viens dans la cuisine, après!"

Kurogane hocha doucement la tête et partit vers leur chambre. Une fois changé, il se rendit dans la cuisine comme demandé et fut stoppé par ce qui l'attendait : un véritable dîner aux chandelles, avec tout ce qu'il y a de plus romantique. La cuisine était plongée dans le noir sauf par la lumière diffusée par les chandelles sur la table et sur le comptoir. Et Fai avait préparé comme repas un repas typique : une fondue.

C'était définitivement leur anniversaire.

Fai se plaça devant lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. "Kuro-chi! Dis-moi, est-ce que tu aimes? J'ai préparé tout ça rien que pour toi!"

Le concerné regarda à nouveau la cuisine avec un regard coupable. Comment allait-il s'excuser à son amoureux?

Fai sembla remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas, puisqu'il demanda : "Kuro-rin? Tu n'aimes pas?"

Kurogane baissa la tête vers lui. "Oh non! J'adore même! Tout est parfait!" Répliqua-t-il rapidement.

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles si triste?"

Kurogane soupira. Vraiment, il était loin de vouloir décevoir son amant et c'était ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. "Eh bien... je... je n'ai rien pour toi..."

Fai cligna des yeux un instant, ne semblant pas vraiment comprendre, puis il éclata de rire. Kurogane fronça les sourcils, insulté que l'on rie ainsi de lui alors qu'il essayait de se faire pardonner. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?" Demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

"Ce que tu viens de dire!" Répondit Fai. "Sérieusement, je me demande pourquoi tu voudrais m'offrir quelque chose!"

Surpris, Kurogane demanda "Mais n'est-ce pas notre anniversaire?"

Fai rit de plus belle. "Kuro-chi, tu t'es complètement trompé!" Déclara-t-il. "_Notre_ anniversaire, c'est dans deux mois! Aujourd'hui, c'est _ton_ anniversaire. Ne me dis pas que tu avais vraiment oublié?"

Kurogane, réalisant qu'il s'était trompé d'aplomb, rougit de honte. Comment avait-il fait pour oublier son propre anniversaire? C'était tout simplement stupide!

Pour se reprendre, il déclara : "Ce... C'était pour te tester!"

Fai eut un sourire moqueur. "Mais oui, c'est ça. Tu voulais me tester après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi!" Dit-il en pointant la cuisine. Kurogane grogna quelque chose en détournant le regard.

"Pardon? J'ai pas compris!" Dit Fai.

"Rien!" Répondit Kurogane. Et, pour empêcher Fai d'en rajouter, il l'embrassa doucement. Ce dernier répondit aussitôt, tout en se collant un peu plus contre son amant.

"Merci." Souffla alors Kurogane à l'oreille de Fai dès qu'il lâcha prise.

Ce dernier sourit doucement. "Allez, on ferait mieux de manger avant que ça ne refroidisse."

Et sur ce, ils allèrent s'asseoir et se mirent à manger. Par la suite, la soirée passa tranquillement, soirée qu'ils passèrent en amoureux, soirée à laquelle Kurogane accepta de sourire pour son amant, soirée dont il fut vraiment reconnaissant.

* * *

**N/A** : Eh bien, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce premier chapitre!  
Il était censée y avoir une prologue, mais j'étais trop lâche pour la traduire de l'anglais, alors xD  
De toute façon, elle n'est pas de la plus grande importance et vous pouvez quand même comprendre l'histoire sans elle.

Cette fic est en fait censée être en anglais, mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il est plus facile pour moi de l'écrire en français puis de la traduire en anglais par la suite. Donc, tant qu'à avoir un deux pour un xD

Dîtes-moi si vous avez aimé!


End file.
